Serpentes
The cold-blooded but warmhearted Serpentes will be slithering into your heart and enclosures quicker then it catches it's prey. These sharp-fanged pets are tons of fun to be around and gorgeous to look at - but be careful, you can never fully trust a Serpentes. Serpentes are one of the 27 species currently available on Ovipets. Availability This species costs Θ10 Credits to generate after it has been researched. Researching Serpentes will take you 24 hours to complete and will cost you Θ15 Credits. You can rarely find it at the Adoption Center. Gene research Currently, the Serpentes has five levels of gene research available, including the first level which you start out with. Each level unlocks new genes which you can research. Level 5 unlocks these options: #Gender splice #DNA profiling #Cloning The only mutations unlocked at Level 5 are the seasonal ones, which are those for winter, Halloween and Easter. Mutations Currently, there are 53 permanent mutations available for Serpentes, with several seasonal mutations available as well. There are 14 mutation loci. The mutations sorted by loci, and with their level and prices listed, are below. Whiskers * Short Whiskers * Striped Short Whiskers * Whiskers * Catfish Whiskers * Icy Whiskers ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 22c ** Dominance: 55 ** Prerequisite: None Head * Striped Head * Broad Striped Head * Spotted Head * Diamond Head * Solid Head * Coral Snake Head * Double Blaze Head * Enchi Head * Piebald Head * Zebroid Head * Icy Head ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 60 ** Prerequisite: None * Mossy Head Neck * Mane * Thick Mane * Cobra Neck * Flowing Mane Tail * Tail Tuft * Heart Tuft * Rattle Tail * Tadpole Tail * Icy Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 18c ** Dominance: 60 ** Prerequisite: None * Wavy Tailfin * Fish Tail Back * Furry Back * Striped Furry Back Fangs * Fangs * Long Fangs * Icy Fangs ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Body * Diamond Body * Enchi Body * Striped Body * Coral Snake Body * Dorsal Striped Body * Solid Body * Piebald Body * Spotted Body * Zebroid Body * Mossy Body Snout * Icy Horn Nose ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 80 ** Prerequisite: None Face * Axolotl Gills * Feathers * Icy Cheeks ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 55 ** Prerequisite: None Forehead * Antlers * Goat Horns * Spiral Horns * Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Fins * Sea Monster Fins * Fins * Wings * Small Wings * Waterdragon Hands * Sea Slug Fin * Star Fin Tongue * Striped Tongue * Long Tongue Eyebrows * Icy Eyebrows ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 60 ** Prerequisite: None Eyes * Floweye ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 60 ** Prerequisite: None Serpentesmutationchart.png Snake_h.png Category:Species